Starlit Dreams
by Pyrite
Summary: Rowen's been having sexual dreams about Anubis, but are they more than dreams?


**Title:** Starlit Dreams

**Author:** Pyrite

**Rating:** M

**Pairing: **Rowen/Anubis

**Warning(s):** Yaoi, Oral Sex.

**Summary:** Rowen's been having sexual dreams about Anubis, but are they more than dreams?

**Author's Note:** I wanted to make a sort of sequel to Mine. I plan to write a couple more

stories in the future, but I wanted to do a one-shot with this pair. You hardly see this

pairing.

Rowen shot straight up in bed. The window to his room was open and the cool air was nice

on his hot body. He hadn't left it open, had he? He looked down at his pajama pants and

sighed. Not again. Lately, he had been having such strange dreams about his enemy, Anubis.

He sighed again and got up from his bed, walking to his dresser and picking out another

pair of pajama pants and walking into his bathroom.

After changing his pants and putting the dirty ones in a laundry hamper then walked back

to his bed and laid down. Rowen looked up at the dark ceiling and thought about when the

dreams started. He remembered his first dream was about a month ago, then it began to

increase to about two dreams a week, then more and more until he couldn't figure out why

he could enjoy such dreams. Damn the warlord for screwing up his life.

xxxx

_Rowen's Dream_

Rowen turned over for the fiftieth time in bed, it seemed, and looked at the dim figures

of his dresser and chair in the dark. He sighed hating that he couldn't sleep.

Technically, he was a night person, but he needed sleep to have the energy to fight the

warlords and Tulpa. The blue-haired archer bit his lip lightly. He never told his friends

about how the warlords had raped him. When he came back home from that terrible

experience, he had just told his friends that he had been out thinking for the night and

they had believed it. Thank Kami...he didn't want his friends to feel sorry for him.

Suddenly, the window burst open and cool air blew through it. He sat up, kicking off the

covers, and got up off the bed then walked over to it. The air felt good on his warm skin.

Looking out, he saw the dark of the sky and stars littered over it. Rowen was about to

close the window when he heard a familiar and wicked voice, "Don't."

Rowen bit his lip so hard that he almost drew blood then murmured softly, "What are you

doing here?"

"What do you think?" The leader of the warlords asked sarcastically.

"You're rather stupid to come here of all places. The others are here and if they hear

you, you will be overpowered." He replied matter-of-factly while staring blankly at the

sky.

Anubis gritted his teeth. The blue-haired boy was right on one account. He had to be

quiet, but the ronin would regret what he had said. "Take off your clothes and get on the

bed."

Rowen now turned his head to Anubis, "I'm not your whore."

In one swift move Anubis had wrapped his hand around Rowen's throat and said quietly, "Let

me make it clear to you...it wasn't a request."

The archer looked at his enemy. He felt so scared as he wrapped his own hands around

Anubis' wrist and pushed it off his neck. "Fine." He gave in. He walked around the bed and

slowly pulled his pajama pants off his body and deposited them in the floor.

"Now get on the bed." Anubis ordered as his subarmor disappeared, revealing his naked

body.

He watched as Rowen obeyed him, laying in the center and looking up towards the ceiling.

Anubis crawled on the bed and over the ronin's naked body. He parted Rowen's legs and

slowly sat between them. The boy was so beautiful and since taking him the last time he

had been waiting patiently to have him again. The warlord suddenly pressed his lips

against Rowen's and pushed his tongue between the archer's lips.

For a minute Rowen felt his mouth being dominated by the warlord's and he couldn't breathe

until Anubis finally pulled back, leaving the two panting wildly. Anubis then wrapped his

left hand in Rowen's hair and jerked his head back, exposing his neck and earning a soft

cry of pain. "Do what I say or you'll regret it Strata." He whispered softly yet with a

threatening tone. He then nipped hard on Rowen's neck, and continued to do so as he moved

downward till he found the ronin's shoulder.

Anubis continued to move downwards along Rowen's chest until he found his nipples. He knew

how much the boy loved being pleasured there, despite fighting the urge of it. He merely

smiled in thought before taking one in his mouth and sucking deeply on it, while pulling

and rolling the other one in between his fingers.

The archer bit his lip so hard blood finally ran down his bottom lip. "Moan for me."

Anubis said in a commanding voice after releasing the nipple from his mouth, but

continuing to play with the other between his fingers.

"Nooo..." Rowen bit out.

"I won't relent Strata. It will only get worse. Do what I say."

"I won't beg for you."

The warlord simply smirked at the ronin, "Is that your final answer?"

"I won't give into you."

"We will see about that." Anubis answered then returned to the abandoned nipple and bit

down on the flesh harshly. He ground his teeth over the nipple as he heard Rowen make a

sound similar to crying in pain, but it was blocked by his throat and mouth. With his

hand, he pinched hard on Rowen's other nipple and began to pull and twist between the

pinching. He would get Rowen to beg and moan for him. He would weaken the ronin, no matter

what.

Tears fell down Rowen's cheeks and down the sides of his eyes. 'I can't do this...i'm so

weak...i'm sorry guys...' His body couldn't take the pain that Anubis was making him feel

anymore. "Please..."

The leader of the warlords looked up and released the abused nipple from between his

teeth. "Please what?" He asked, smirking happily.

"Please stop."

"Oh no...I think you want something else. Don't you Strata? Tell me and I will relent."

Tears kept falling down his cheeks, 'I'm so weak.' He thought again, "Please take me."

"Is that all?" Anubis asked.

'What does he want from me?' Rowen asked himself. "Please pleasure me."

"See...that wasn't so hard, was it?" The warlord bent over and whispered in his ear. He now returned to Rowen's abused nipples and took the one that he bit and sucked gently on it. Although pain radiated throughout the archer's chest, it still felt pleasurable, somewhat, and he moaned softly. He felt Anubis' hands on his hips, squeezing hard as he moved to the other nipple and repeated the same ministrations. Rowen, again, moaned in pleasure.

Now Anubis began to lick down the center of the blue-haired boy's body, towards his belly button. He licked around it and now paid attention to Rowen's cock, which was hard despite the pain that he had put him through. Grasping the boy's cock, he began to pump him slightly as he heard a moan of pleasure, then more from him. 'It's time for my pleasure.' He thought to himself.

Rowen felt Anubis release his cock then push his legs just a little bit wider and move up against his hips. He felt the warlord's cock against his entrance and felt scared immediately. Anubis noticed this and said, "Relax Strata, we've done this before." The warlord laughed lightly then without hesitation, pushed into Rowen's tight and wet body until he was all the way in. He pulled back nearly all the way and thrust in again. Rowen cried out in pleasure now as his enemy pounded into him so hard that he could see white dots in front of his eyes. Why weren't the guys hearing this? Didn't they care? He continued moaning as he saw Anubis before him, grunting and finally he felt Anubis' seed enter his body. The warlord collapsed over him. Rowen was hot and covered with sweat, seed, and blood.

Regaining his strength and breath, Anubis said, "You'll be mine soon."

"I'll never be yours." Rowen replied half-defiantly.

The warlord chuckled, "But Strata, you just gave yourself to me." Anubis suddenly disappeared and Rowen was left to himself, feeling more dirty than ever.

xxxx

Anubis stood outside the window of Rowen's room and chuckled to himself. The boy was having dreams of them both having sex. However, what Rowen didn't know was that he was in the room with him during the dreams. He couldn't leave clues to his being there, but he pleasured him easily and jerked the boy off then disappeared when Rowen woke up suddenly. Oh yes...he enjoyed Rowen's dreams.

**Author's Note:** Hope you like!


End file.
